mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Weight
Weight determines how much horizontal knockback a character is knocked back by, if damage is constant. Weight also determines vertical knockback, as well as falling speed. Weight classes are only truly present in Super Smash Flash 2; though some characters jump and fall at different heights in the original Super Smash Flash, the fact that all can be KO'ed at the minimum of 100% of damage with an up attack while remaining airborn completely nullifies actual weight classes. Types of weight classes *'Light': Characters who fit into this category are knocked back farther than middleweights and heavyweights and are relatively easy to KO than most characters. Notable examples include Kirby, Meta Knight, and Pikachu. *'Medium-light': Characters who fit into this category are not as easy to KO as much as pure lightweights, but are easier to KO than middleweights. Notable examples include Marth, Naruto, and Lloyd. *'Medium': Characters who fit into this category are moderately knocked back by attacks, with their weight playing little or no effect in how far they are knocked away. They are neither easy or hard to KO usually. Characters who fit into this category are Mario, Ness and Bomberman. *'Medium-heavy': Characters who fit into this category are characters who are harder to KO than middleweights, but are easier to KO than pure heavyweights. Notable examples include Link, Goku, and Captain Falcon *'Heavy': Characters who fit into this category are knocked back shorter by attacks then other characters who are middleweights or lightweights. They are relatively hard to KO most of the time in comparison to other weight classes. Examples of characters that are heavyweights are Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Bowser. Overview Weight is a concept that can be described as how difficult it is to send a character flying. It is considered an advantage for characters to be heavy due to how hard they are to KO. However, the disadvantage is that characters who are heavy are most susceptible to horizontal combos and chain grabs. Lighter characters have the advantage of being less susceptible to combos and chain grabs. The disadvantage is that they are more easier to KO. Weight in Super Smash Flash 2 does not share all of the effects that are present in the main Super Smash Bros. games. For instance how long a throwing animation takes depends on the weight of the character being thrown. The animation takes longer for heavier characters, but is fast for lighter characters. This effect is not seen in SSF2, with both light and heavy characters thrown animation being the same speed. Another difference is in chain grabbing with certain characters who couldn't be chain grabbed by a certain move in the main games, is possible to be chain grabbed by the move in SSF2. An example of this can be seen with , who is susceptible to certain up throw chain grabs like 's, while in Melee, he was not vulnerable to this chain grab due to his weight. Weight values in Super Smash Flash 2 Trivia *Zero Suit Samus was made a heavy character in the early patches of demo v0.9b, but this was corrected later and turned into a medium-light character. **However, Zero Suit Samus is still heaver than she is in the main Super Smash Bros. games. Her current weight is 85, while in the main games its 81. *Interestingly enough, Kirby is heavier then Pikachu, even though Pikachu has always been heavier then Kirby in all the main Super Smash Bros. games. Category:Terms Category:Smash physics Category:Game physics Category:Super Smash Flash 2